1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and short response times. In addition, OLEDs exhibit excellent luminance, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and produce full-color images.
The organic light-emitting device may include a first electrode disposed on a substrate, and a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode, which are sequentially disposed on the first electrode. Holes provided from the first electrode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the second electrode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. The holes and the electrons are recombined in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons change from an excited state to a ground state to thereby generate light.